Feeding The Ducks
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie go on adventure they think their daughter Jasmine will like, but will that be the case? Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

**Feeding the Ducks**

Jackie Stokes entered her house with her 14 month old daughter Jasmine in her arms. She immediately saw her husband Nick sound asleep on the couch. _Poor thing, he is exhausted, that double must have been rough._ She thought to herself. She carried Jasmine in the kitchen so they wouldn't wake Nick.

"Lets play in here Jazz so we don't wake daddy." Jackie said to the baby.

Jackie put Jasmine on the floor so she could pour the little girl some juice, but by the time Jackie turned back around to hand her daughter the juice, she was gone.

"_where did she go?"_ Jackie mumbled to herself.

She went into the living room and saw her daughter was right next to Nick.

"Jasmine no" Jackie said, but the baby didn't even look at her mother.

She got right up next to Nick's ear and shouted "DADA"

Nick awoke at once, he was so startled he almost fell right off the couch. Jackie put her hand to her mouth

"Sorry Nicky, she got away from me." Jackie said apologetically.

He smiled at her "it's ok" he said.

Jasmine giggled, clearly happy her dad was awake.

Nick looked at Jasmine and smiled "Hi you little stinker." he said sitting up.

He picked Jasmine up and put her on his lap. Jackie felt bad, she knew Nick was tired.

"I have an idea, why don't I take Jasmine to the park with the stream, the one where all the ducks are. I will bring a loaf of bread and her and I can feed the ducks, she has never done that before and I think she would like it." Then she added "plus, that way you can sleep in peace."

He smiled at her "Yeah, I bet she would like that." he said, tapping the baby's nose.

"Ok, I will run to the bread store down the street, give me five minutes and I'll be back." Jackie said grabbing her car keys and hurrying out the door.

In the meantime Nick turned on the T.V. Jackie wasn't gone long, and when she came home she grabbed Jasmine off of Nick's lap.

"Ok, I have to run upstairs to find my sunglasses, and then we'll go. You go back to sleep." She told Nick.

Jackie set the bread on the kitchen counter then she carried Jasmine up the stairs, and after about 5 minutes of looking she found her sunglasses. She went into the kitchen grabbed the bread she just bought and headed into the living room to go out the front door. She noticed right away though, that Nick was not trying to go back to sleep, instead he was getting his shoes on.

"Nicky, where are you going?" She asked.

"I'll go with you guys, I'd like to see what she thinks of the ducks." He said motioning his head towards Jasmine.

"Nick, you should get some sleep." Jackie protested.

"Nah, I'm awake now." He insisted. Then he mumbled "thanks for that Jasmine." But he had a slight smile on his face as he said that.

Jackie gave up, and the three of them headed out the door. When they got to the park Nick held Jasmine as Jackie opened the loaf of bread. As usual there were tons of ducks quacking nosily. Jackie threw some bread on the ground and several ducks got closer to her so they could eat it. Nick and Jackie looked at Jasmine thinking that she would love this but they were surprised by her reaction. Instead of smiling and giggling happily she was crying, and her face was buried in Nick's shirt.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked chuckling.

The couple looked at each other and shrugged, this was not the reaction they expected.

"I think she's scared, maybe because the ducks are making so much noise." Nick hypothesized

"It's ok baby girl, the ducks aren't going to hurt you, they are just hungry, here watch mama." Jackie said, trying to soothe her little girl.

Jackie threw a piece of bread to the ducks and as the ducks inched closer to get the bread Jasmine started crying even harder.

"Here you try it pumpkin." Jackie said tearing off a small piece of bread.

She tried to hand the bread to Jasmine, but she did not want any part of this, she pushed Jackie's hand away, continued crying and buried her face even harder in Nick's shirt.

"Alright, alright, shhhhh, we'll go home, don't cry." Nick said gently.

Nick looked at Jackie and said "let's go."

He grabbed Jackie's hand as the couple started their walk home.

While walking Jackie said "That wasn't quite the experience I was expecting."

"Yeah, me neither." Nick agreed with a smile.

"We'll try it again when she is a little older, maybe she'll like it then." Jackie said.

Nick nodded his head in agreement.

He smiled as he looked around at the pretty green scenery, he might not have gotten his nap, but he didn't mind, he loved being surrounded by nature, and he was with the two people he loved most in the world, that beats a nap any day.

**The End! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
